Los Siete de Eterna
by Crimson99tears
Summary: Siete guardianes, una chica, dos hombres que se disputan su corazón. No importa a cual de los dos elija, se arrepentirá en algún momento, pero sólo de la mano del amor verdadero este mundo podrá ser salvado.


**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**EL VISITANTE.**

Aquella era una hermosa noche, luna llena en el centro, un cielo colmado de luces plateadas, y ni un solo rastro de nubes o mal clima que opacara su brillo. Se respiraba calma en el ambiente, exceptuando solamente una casa: la de Chihiiro Yuki. En la cocina, la joven entraba casi volando para salvar lo que había dejado en el horno de carbonizarse sin remedio. Sacó una charola del horno, la cual –supuestamente- contenía un platillo de tallarines preparados a la boloñesa, cuya cubierta de gratinado estaba algo más que tostada. Se apresuró a retirar la capa de queso y uno que otro tallarín chamuscado; para su suerte, el resto de la cena seguía siendo comestible.

Tratando de ganarle segundos al reloj, la chica rubia esparció apresuradamente una nueva capa de queso sobre la pasta y la metió al horno…de microondas. No más sorpresas antes de la llegada de las visitas.

-No más accidentes culinarios, no más accidentes culinarios… -se repetía a sí misma, todavía estresada. "Esto no pasaría si papá me hubiera dicho desde el principio que tendríamos dos visitantes y no uno", se quejó por dentro.

El padre de Chihiiro, catedrático universitario especializado en tecnología, había entablado amistad recientemente con uno de sus muchos alumnos, Hisoka Endou, quien últimamente solía pasarse mucho tiempo en casa de Chihiiro y su padre. El profesor Yuki llevaba un tiempo trabajando en un nuevo proyecto tecnológico con sus alumnos, razón por la cual, Endou se aparecía por la casa de cuando en cuando para discutir sobre el progreso del proyecto… o al menos eso era lo que hacían cuando no estaban simplemente vacilando, que era casi todo el tiempo. Y bueno, con todo y las distracciones, el asunto en sí estaba muy bien, eso claro, ignorando el hecho de que sus reuniones tomaban la cena como punto de partida. Y no es que a ella le molestara la presencia de Hisoka, no. El tipo no aparentaba ser muy brillante pero era simpático, y se le veía entusiasmado con el trabajo tanto como lo estaba el propio profesor. El problema era que tenía un carácter algo "liberal y extravagante", además de que era demasiado parlanchín para su propio bien. Pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, al padre de la joven le simpatizaba el muchacho, y esa noche ella tendría que armarse de toda la paciencia que pudiera para soportar tres horas ininterrumpidas de su plática llena de dobles sentidos y extrañas proposiciones indecorosas. Eso sin contar que de paso, también tendría que lidiar con su acompañante, que quién sabe la clase de mañas que habría de tener para ser amigo de Hisoka.

En otra parte, un par de jóvenes venía caminando a paso tranquilo por las calles de una colonia de clase media-alta. Uno era alto, moreno, de cabello negro, corte natural y ojos café dorado; bastante normal, al menos en apariencia. A su lado venía un joven un poco más bajo de estatura, delgado y atlético. Su rebelde cabellera llamaba la atención por desafiar olímpicamente a la ley de gravedad; estaba dispuesta en varias puntas y tenía tres diferentes colores, rojizo en las puntas, el flequillo rubio dorado, y el resto negro azabache. En su rostro frío e indiferente, destacaban sus grandes ojos violáceos, intensos, profundos y penetrantes.

-Realmente no entiendo por qué te empeñaste en acompañarme a casa del Profe Furu. Tú no necesitas ayuda para esto, ¡eres un maldito genio! -dijo el más alto de los dos.

-Tengo mis razones -argumento el otro tranquilamente-. Además, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer esta noche.

-Si tú lo dices… Pero de todos modos se me hace injusto que sólo vayas a pasarla bien. Yo me quemaré las neuronas con el Profe Furu, mientras tú sólo observas y disfrutas de la cena.

-Obviamente yo también pienso ayudar, Endou -repuso con molestia el tricolor-. Y por cierto, no me hables de "tú", igualado.

-¡¿Pero por qué? Ya tenemos más de un mes de conocernos y salir juntos y… -al instante fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

-Endou, no me interesa tener nada más allá de compañerismo de clases contigo, y eso, sólo por obligación. Grábatelo: ME CAES MAL.

-Snif, snif…una vez más rechazado…y eso que apenas nos íbamos conociendo… ¡Eso es un récord de tiempo, ¿sabes?

-Que flojera me das… -dijo entre dientes el más bajo, ya con cara de fastidio.

-Snif…claro…como tú no te acomplejas… Todas las chicas de la universidad babean encima de ti, pero yo, no tengo ni perro que me ladre…

-Eso no me extraña nada, eres un idiota.

-Ugh…que malo eres… Aunque, de cualquier forma eso me hace pensar…

-¡Vaya! Eso _sí_ que es novedad…

-¡Oye! Ya en serio, me parece muy extraño que siendo tan popular con las mujeres, nadie te haya conocido nunca una novia. ¡Vamos, ni siquiera de alguien con quien hayas salido alguna vez!

-¡Hmph! Tengo muy claro qué clase de mujer quiero, y no me interesa perder mi tiempo "tonteando" con otras.

-Como digas, pero de todos modos, si no hay futuro en lo nuestro, ¡el profe Furu tiene una hija muy linda que podría caerte muuuuy bien! ¿Qué dices a eso, eh?

El tricolor esbozo una misteriosa media sonrisa al escucharlo.

–Sí…tal vez… -y siguieron su camino.

Unos momentos después, el timbre sonó con insistencia en casa de Chihiiro.

-¡Ya voy, un momento! -la bella chiquilla de cabello platinado corrió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta a las visitas. La imagen que se desplegó frente a ella la hizo enmudecer, y es que se había encontrado de lleno con el par de ojos violáceos más penetrante y enigmático que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Inmediatamente fue engullida por su profundo mirar, cautivada por el brillo fugaz y misterioso que irradiaban. El dueño de tan perturbadora mirada por su parte, no estaba en diferentes condiciones. Se hallaba placenteramente perdido en los ojos de la chica, de un azul tan vivo y hermoso, que incluso provocaría la envidia de la inmensidad celeste.

Hisoka, dándose cuenta del embelesamiento mutuo del que eran presos sus amigos, y sintiéndose completamente ignorado por estos, se apresuró a hablar.

-¡Hola, Chihiiro-chan! ¿Está el profesor Furu? -dijo con su despreocupada sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? -balbuceaba Chihiiro en su regreso a la realidad.

-Veo que ya notaste a mi prometido, digo, digo, mi mejor amigo, digo, no, mi… -y una vez más el tricolor se sintió obligado a interrumpir.

-Endou, ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo para que te quede bien claro? ¡Tú y yo no pasamos de ser conocidos! -dijo el oji-violeta, ya un tanto exasperado por la ineptitud de Hisoka.

-Ups, lo siento, es la tentación, digo, la emoción, je, je…

-Grrr…Callado te defiendes más…

Chihiiro sólo observaba la discusión sin comprender de qué rayos estaban hablando, pero no le dio importancia, sería otra de las loqueras de Hisoka, y de hecho así era. Después de haberlos pasado a la sala, el tricolor acompañante de Hisoka finalmente se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Seijuro Haruhiko, tengo 22 años y soy, por desgracia, compañero de clases de Endou.

-Eres cruel…snif, snif… -sollozó el aludido. Chihiiro se apresuró a responder.

-Ehmm…pues yo soy Chihiiro Yuki. Soy hija del profesor Furuhata Yuki, tengo 16 y estudio la preparatoria. Mucho gusto, joven Haruhiko.

-El gusto es mío Chihiiro, pero por favor, llámame "Sei".

-Pues…entonces, mucho gusto…S-Sei –y se ruborizó levemente al pronunciar el apelativo. Para Seijuro aquello no pasó desapercibido, provocando que una discretísima sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujara en el rostro. Por otro lado, quien no estaba muy conforme era Hisoka, quien saltó de inmediato protestando.

-¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡Nosotros nos conocemos de hace un mes, somos compañeros de clase, y ni siquiera me dejas tutearte; en cambio a Chihiiro-chan la acabas de conocer y hasta dejas que te diga "Sei"!

-Tú no opines, Endo. Existe una ABISMAL diferencia entre Chihiiro y…tú (nótese el desprecio en el tono).

-Sí…ya me di cuenta…snif…

Chihiiro sólo los observaba discutir; la inocente no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el punto de discordia. En eso su padre hizo por fin acto de presencia saludando a todos muy cortésmente, y luego procedió a mostrarle a las visitas el camino más corto hacia el comedor. Chihiiro casi no probó bocado durante la cena, mas quién podría haberlo hecho sintiendo sobre si la intensa mirada de Seijuro, que no apartaba sus ojos de ella ni por un instante.

Terminada la cena, los tres hombres se dispusieron a analizar los fallos e ideas surgidos en la última sesión de trabajo. Chihiiro pensó en subir a su cuarto como normalmente hacía para no interrumpirlos, creyendo que se libraría por fin de la fuerte mirada de Seijuro, pero no fue así. Había algo, algo en él que no le permitía marcharse, casi como si aquel sujeto la obligara a quedarse cerca con el puro pensamiento.

Esa noche fue larga para Chihiiro. Sentía como si estuviera atada a la sala de estar con un grillete imaginario. La noche avanzó y Hisoka se enfrascó en una discusión con el Profesor Furuhata sobre sí debían tomar cierta alternativa o no, mientras que Seijuro por su parte, se hallaba más interesado en la bella adolescente que tenía frente a sí. La admiraba con detenimiento, sin perder detalle a todos sus gestos, mientras ella sólo atinaba a bajar la vista nerviosamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al notarlo, lo cual sólo divertía a Seijuro. Al cabo de unas horas finalmente, el profesor Furu y Endou decidieron que dejarían al asunto para otra ocasión, y salieron a la entrada para despedirse, aprovechando de paso para departir jocosamente unos momentos, como usualmente hacían. Seijuro no perdió tiempo, y aprovechó el breve momento para hablar a solas con la chica, tal y como había estado deseando toda la noche.

-Chihiiro, ¿me permites un momento contigo?

-Ehm, sí…desde luego.

-Disculpa que te haya estado observando toda la noche, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda.

-No, no hay problema, no te preocupes por esas cosas.

-¿De verdad? Lo que pasa es que yo… -su voz y su rostro comenzaron de pronto a tornarse melancólicos- Te va a sonar extraño, pero estoy convencido de que tú y yo ya nos hemos conocido antes, y cuando te vi no podía creerlo…

-¿En serio? Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tengo esa misma sensación, pero no te reconozco…

-Oh, no, no esperaba que me reconocieras, después de todo, eso paso hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, es un milagro que yo haya logrado recordar y todos los días agradezco por ello… -una melancolía que se derramaba por su voz, que derretía a través de sus ojos, y que le era ya imposible disimular, comenzó a desbordarse.

Chihiiro se descubrió atrapada entre Seijuro y la pared, con él mirándola fijamente en silencio. Estaba nerviosa, pero también, expectante, deseosa de que ocurriera algo que ella misma no sabía que era, pero que estaba allí en su mente, aunque no tenía forma ni nombre. Era eso, ese deseo oculto de su subconsciente, lo mismo que la había mantenido atrapada en el campo visual de ese hombre desde el primer instante que lo vio, y que la seguía manteniendo inmóvil frente a él, a pesar de lo claramente comprometedora que se volvía aquella situación.

-Tanto tiempo… -musitó él finalmente- Te he buscado por tanto tiempo…

-¿Perdón?

-…apenas puedo creer…que estas justo frente a mí… -casi sin pensarlo, como movido por un mágico impulso, aquel hombre posó su mano con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de Chihiiro y la acarició suavemente. La chica se sintió transformada en un mar de nervios, su corazón latió velozmente, de expectación o de susto. Pensó en correr pero su cuerpo no respondía; la mirada de ese hombre la tenía paralizada.

-¿Se…sei…juro…? -de pronto y así sin más, Seijuro acercó su rostro al de ella y robó de sus labios el beso tan anhelado. Chihiiro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, quedando impresa en su boca la caricia de aquellos labios atrevidos.

-Nos veremos pronto -fue lo último que susurró para inmediatamente partir junto a Hisoka, sin dar oportunidad a su víctima de soltar palabra, y dejándola del todo perpleja y confundida.

Mientras tanto la noche entraba en su etapa más oscura, procurando cubrir todo de sombras y dejando a la luna gobernar en lo más alto. Por los pasillos de una antigua mansión, deambulaba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color castaño claro. Moría de impaciencia, y también de hambre. El dar vueltas y vueltas de un lado al otro del recibidor como desquiciado le habría el apetito a cualquiera. Desesperado ya por la tardanza, se deslizó hacia la cocina, decidido a efectuar un escandaloso asalto a la nevera. En la sala, silencioso, se encontraba su compañero. Un joven alto y de cabello castaño, el cual se hallaba sentado en una banquilla de madera. Su gesto era soberbio y meditabundo, en su mano sostenía con elegancia una copa de cristal con vino tinto, y la miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules como si tuviese algo especialmente interesante.

El umbral de la sala se abrió de pronto y al lugar entró cierto joven de cabellera tricolor. Caminó hasta el sillón más cercano y se dejó caer sobre el tapiz de cuero negro, estiró los brazos a lo largo del respaldo relajando el cuerpo, y echó la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos rememorando lo que había hecho: sí, toda una soberana estupidez, pero de la cual no se podía arrepentir. Es cierto que tenía su deber previsto, pero después de haber esperado tanto para ver por fin el rostro de esa persona, y con una lista de intachables antecedentes a su favor, supuso que su pequeño error podía ser disculpado.

El joven de ojos azules había observado al tricolor desde que cruzó la puerta. Al verlo desplomarse en el sillón se decidió a ir y preguntarle cómo había ido todo. Caminó hasta quedar frente a él y se le quedó mirando un segundo, pero el otro estaba tan ensimismado que no notó su presencia, así que le habló al tiro.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió el castaño. El otro al escucharlo salió de sus remembranzas, sabiendo a que se refería. Entreabrió los ojos y dirigió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, sacó de él un pequeño rosario blanco y mostrándolo a su compañero le dijo:

–No se lo di.

-¿Cómo que no se lo diste? ¡A eso ibas! -le recriminó el ojiazul, pero Seijuro sólo lo oyó sin escucharlo y no dijo nada.

-Mira, Yami, –continuó el más alto- te recuerdo que soy un hombre de negocios _muy_ ocupado, con una empresa multinacional que dirigir, con miles de compromisos que atender, y que si me uní a tu "causa", fue sólo porque salvaste a mi hermano, ¡ah!, y porque me insististe hasta el hartazgo, pero en realidad tengo muchísimas otras cosas que hacer, y lo menos que espero es que el tiempo que no estoy trabajando en mi empresa por estar aquí ayudándote sirva de ALGO.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé -repuso el otro fastidiado-. No tienes que darme una cátedra. ¡Perdón!

-No te disculpes, mejor haz tu trabajo como se debe.

-Sí, "mamá" -le contestó burlándose de su pose.

-Chistoso… -gruñó el otro entre dientes. En eso, el antes hambriento rubio entró por el lado opuesto de la estancia. Venía aun masticando un pedazo de pan, cuando vio que su compañero ausente había por fin regresado.

-¡Viejo! ¡Hasta que llegaste! Ya empezaba a preguntarme si te había pasado algo.

-No te preocupes Jou, no pasó nada…

-Sí –apuntó el castaño-, ese es precisamente el problema, que no pasó nada.

-Seto… -dijo Yami en tono lúgubre- ¿ya vas a empezar otra vez?

-¡Sí! Y te lo repetiré una y otra vez, hasta que te salga bien -Seijuro suspiró resignado.

-¿De qué están hablando? –exigió saber el rubio, que no entendía qué demonios. Seto fue quien le respondió.

-De que Yami fue a la casa de la chica, la vio, habló con ella y no se lo dio.

-¡¿Yami, no se lo diste? ¡Pero si a eso ibas!

-Y ahí vienen de nuevo… -dijo Yami rodando los ojos- Piedad.

-¡¿Y qué pasó, por qué no se lo diste? -insistió el recién llegado rubio.

-No pude, no tuve oportunidad…

-A ver, déjame entender -le interrumpió Seto con tono de incrédulo-: fuiste a su casa, entraste, cenaste, la tuviste en frente, te quedaste como cuatro horas allí y ¡¿no tuviste oportunidad?- exaltó.

-Nunca estuvimos solos. Su padre y el estúpido de Endou estaban con nosotros.

-Valiendo… -maldijo el otro, reprimiendo su frase.

-¿Pero entonces sí es ella la que buscamos?

-Lo es, Jounouchi, no tengo dudas. Esta noche no pude dárselo, pero sé dónde vive y cómo acercarme a ella, ya crearé otra oportunidad para convencerla -concluyó el tricolor. Jounouchi y Seto afirmaron con la cabeza y dieron por terminada la discusión.

Llegó el domingo y luego el lunes, Chihiiro iba saliendo de la escuela aun pensando en lo de aquella noche con Seijuro. En todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, no había pensado en otra cosa. Aunque intentara apartar esas imágenes de su mente le era inútil, incluso aún podía sentir la fuerte mirada de Seijuro clavada en la suya, aún podía sentir la tibieza de sus labios sobre los suyos, y se preguntaba constantemente "¿Por qué, por qué lo hizo?". Se preguntaba qué significado oculto había en sus palabras. Una y otra vez las repasó en su mente por si un detalle le delataba, pero nada. ¡¿Por qué demonios le afectaba tanto un estúpido beso de un completo extraño? ¿Acaso…? ¿En dónde era que había conocido antes a ese hombre? No se le hacía nada desconocido, pero nunca antes lo había visto en su vida. Él sin embargo, parecía recordarla muy bien por alguna razón, y quizás era por eso que se había tomado una indebida confianza.

Detrás de ella se escuchó una voz que la llamaba y volteó un poco apesadumbrada, siendo sacada de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

-Takeru, eres tú…- dijo ella.

-¡Hola Kawaii-chan! ¿Por qué tan seria?- preguntó aquel sonriente joven, al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de Chihiiro con uno de sus brazos.

-No es nada, es sólo que últimamente me pasan cosas raras, je,je -respondió Chihiiro, recobrando su habitual sonrisa encantadora- ¿Y tú, qué has hecho?

-¿Yo? Lo de siempre, lidiando con los enredos existenciales de Hisoka. A veces me pregunto cómo le hace para aguantarse el solo…

Takeru Endou, con casi diecisiete años, era el hermano menor de Hisoka Endou. Físicamente tenían el mismo color de ojos, de piel y de cabello, aunque había ciertas diferencias. Por ejemplo, Hisoka era más alto, además de que Takeru tenía el cabello un poco más largo y llevaba un corte más favorecedor. Sin embargo, aún si fuesen de la misma estatura y llevasen el mismo corte, era imposible no distinguir al uno del otro, y es que por algún milagroso capricho de la genética, Takeru era evidentemente más guapo que su hermano. Chihiiro pensaba con frecuencia en lo distintos que eran en otras cosas también. Entre más los conocía a ambos, más trabajo le costaba creer que fuesen hermanos; por algo ella estaba enamorada de Takeru y a Hisoka lo creía casi perdido por completo. Cosas de personalidad.

-¡Ah, sí! Por cierto… -comenzó a agregar el moreno- ¿Cómo te fue la otra noche con su amigo, el tal Haruhiko?

-¿Eh…? -apenas escucho su pregunta, las imágenes de lo sucedido con el sujeto en cuestión, se reprodujeron como una cinta de video en su monitor cerebral, provocando que un casi imperceptible sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas. Al instante, Chihiiro desvió el rostro de la mirada de su novio para que no notase su nerviosa expresión.

–Pu…pues no hablamos mucho… Sólo sé que no se parece nada a tu hermano, es muy serio.

-Ah ya, me tenía pendiente, ya sabes, siendo amigo de Hisoka uno se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Sí, te entiendo, aunque la verdad no me pareció que fueran tan amigos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues…el joven Haruhiko venía acompañando a Hisoka, pero no parecía llevarse muy bien con él.

-Pues que extraño, porque Hisoka no para de hablar de él. A veces me da la impresión de que le cae _demasiado_ bien…pero prefiero no meterme en eso. Con mi hermano no se sabe…

-Ja, ja, ja… -se rió Chihiiro, aunque sin muchas ganas. La sola idea de Seijuro con Hisoka le provocaba escalofríos a cualquiera.

La hora llegó, en que ambos enamorados tuvieron que tomar cada uno su propio camino a casa. Después de darse un tierno beso de despedida y dedicarse un mutuo "¡Hasta mañana!", la pareja de novios se separó por distintas rutas. Chihiiro iba a paso lento a su casa, pero a medio camino decidió desviarse hacia el parque. Su mente estaba tan llena de cosas, que si su padre la llegara a cachar de nuevo despistada, esta vez sí comenzaría a sospechar seriamente, y ella no quería eso.

Llegando al parque se sentó en una banca y nuevamente intentó recordar dónde era que había visto antes a Seijuro Haruhiko, pero en vano. Lo único que le evocaban aquellas imágenes de su atacante eran torrentes de sensaciones que oscilaban desde la angustia, el miedo y la melancolía, hasta la emoción, la expectación y otras más, que le eran desconocidas.

Miró al cielo. Las hojas de los árboles parecían bellamente pintadas sobre el tapiz blanco de un cielo colmado de nubes secas. Suspiró. Ahora su pecho estaba, al igual que el cielo, colmado de una punzante culpa que le carcomía la conciencia. Desde que Haruhiko la había besado, él se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos de los últimos días, pero cuando vio a Takeru, la culpa que le causaba, no sólo haber besado a otro aquel que no fuera su novio, sino el aún más perturbador hecho de que en realidad le había gustado ese beso, se unió al cóctel de emociones que la embriagaban.

Mientras seguía mirando el cielo, una ligera brisa movió las hojas de los árboles, y su cuerpo se estremeció de punta a punta, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa pero extrañamente feliz. En ese instante una voz que ella reconocía, irrumpió en su burbuja de nubes blancas.

-Los días nublados son muy melancólicos.

-Sí… -dijo sin pensar, pero entonces…- _¿Ehh…?_

Chihiiro enderezó la cabeza para encarar a su interlocutor, mas cuando vio su rostro, saltó de su asiento desconcertada.

-¡Se…Seijuro! ¡Tú…! -¿en qué momento fue que se apareció tan de pronto y sin que ella lo notara siquiera?

Seijuro también enderezó el cuello y la miró a los ojos con gran calma y calidez.

-Hola, Chihiiro. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-¿Qué…qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vamos, no me trates así. También te dije que podías llamarme "Sei", ¿no es cierto?

-¡No estés bromeando! ¡Tú y yo apenas nos hemos visto una vez! ¡Somos prácticamente desconocidos! ¡¿Por qué habría de tratarte tan familiarmente? –le dijo, y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo la mano de Seijuro sujetó su muñeca impidiéndole huir.

-Espera, ¿por qué intentas huir de mí? ¿Es por lo que pasó la última vez? Si es eso, entonces…

-¡Olvídate de eso! No sé… no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero… ¡eso no volverá a repetirse! ¡Así que olvídalo, por favor!

-Temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Me disculpo por haber sido tan abrupto en mis acciones de la otra noche, pero te diré esto: no estoy en absoluto arrepentido. Por el contrario, tal como te dije; estuve esperando por esto mucho tiempo.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No hables como si ya nos conociéramos! ¡Tú y yo jamás nos habíamos visto antes!

Seijuro apretó el entrecejo ligeramente.

-¿Eso crees? –le dijo a Chihiiro. Ella lo miró a los ojos algo incrédula. "¿Será posible…?", comenzó a preguntarse. Seijuro cerró los ojos y bajó levemente la cabeza.

-Pues tienes mucha razón –le dijo con cierta congoja-. Tú y yo jamás nos hemos visto, al menos no… en esta vida…

-¿Qué…? –Chihiiro lo miro queriendo creer que había escuchado mal.

-Es cierto que tú y yo jamás nos hemos visto, sin embargo sabes que sí nos conocemos. En tu interior, sabes que me conoces, que no soy un extraño, es sólo que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué significa todo eso? ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! -replicó Chihiiro.

-Si quieres que tenga sentido, tendrás que acompañarme y averiguarlo -Seijuro jaló de su muñeca animándola a seguirlo.

-¿Qué? E-espera… ¿acompañarte a dónde?

-Ya verás. Hay unas personas que quiero que conozcas.

-¡No, no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado! ¡No me importa todo lo que digas, no sé quién eres!

-Si vienes conmigo lo sabrás.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡Suéltame!

Seijuro se giró hacía ella y la miró a los ojos muy fijamente. A través de esos ojos purpúreos, Chihiiro sintió que aquel hombre le transmitía su gran melancolía.

-Chihiiro, -su voz se volvió profunda- por favor, ven conmigo.

La brisa volvió a soplar en el parque, y el susurro de su paso hizo eco entre los árboles, así como la voz de Seijuro hizo eco en los oídos de Chihiiro. No hizo falta nada más. Ella relajó su postura y se dejó guiar de la mano de Seijuro hasta su coche.


End file.
